love is all we need
by frostgirl99
Summary: im new at this but this is how I think hiccup and Astrid get together and date and...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccups P.O.V**

It was Friday and I was at the forge as always on a week day when goober came up to be and handed me a very large axe. The axe was one I made about 1 mouth ago it was extra thin and light so it was easy to wield. "Hiccup I need to bring this to the Hofferson's house and give it to Astrid she needs a new axe, her old one brock when she throw it at a rock" gobber said and I was almost running there. I love seeing Astrid it always makes me happy even if it was a small glance. When I got there I heard yelling coming from the house and I could tell Astrid and her parents where fighting over something but I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing I knew I heard Mr Hofferson yell "GET OUT MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK!" then their front door flow open and Astrid stormed out crying and I imminently went to her. "Astrid are you ok?" as soon as those words left my mouth she turned and looked at me with sadness all over her face I almost out of instinct hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder . After a few minutes of standing there Astrid lifted her head from my solder and looked away from me "I'm so sorry hiccup I didn't mean to cry like that" she apologised and I shook my head and turned her arrowed so she was looking straight at me the I said "you'll always have my shoulder to cry on suddenly she hugged me. I stood there shocked for a few seconds before returning the hug. After the hug I remembered her dad kicked her out the house and that she had nowhere to stay so I said "you can stay at my house if you want I've got a spear room if you want it?" she stopped for a moment thinking it over then she replied "are you sure it's alright?" she asked and I nodded then she gave me her answer. "Yes I'd like that a lot, thank you hiccup." when she said that I couldn't help but smile "it's ok. Come on I'll show you to your room" I said before leading her to my house and to her new room. "This is your room mines just opposite if you need me" I was just about to turn away when I remembered the reason why I went to her house in the first place "ow yeah, I almost forgot I've got your new axe" I hanged her the axe then left her room and went into mine and fell onto my bed. I stayed there for a while before there as a knock at my door and I stood up "come in" I called and Astrid walked in but she wasn't wearing her armour as she normally would she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. "hi Astrid, you look beautiful" I asked smiling "thanks, dinner at the great hall will start soon are you coming?" she asked. "Yeah" I answered and we went hade dinner then we started walking home. "Hiccup do you like me?" she asked and I imminently nodded "yeah we're friends" I answered but she shook her head "no, I mean do you like me more than a friend?" she said blushing and all I could say was the truth which was "yes I do like you more than a friend in fact I would even go as far to say I love you." I answered and I could feel my face heat up in a big blush. Suddenly Astrid grabbed my t-shirt and pulled him into a kissed which lasted a while till Astrid pulled away "good because I love you too" she said before turning arrowed and continued down the path to the house leaving me standing there shocked but happy at the same time because I just found out that the girl of my dreams loves me and that was enough to keep me happy for the rest of my life witch I hope will be spent with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid's P.O.V**

As soon as I was in the house I almost ran to my room. When I got there I locked my door and grabbed a book that I kept in my skirt and opened it on the next available page and started writing with a small charcoal pencil.

_Dear diary, today I, mum and dad had a giant argument they kicked me out and I ran out the house crying. Only to find hiccup there, he offered me the spare room in his house and that's where I am now. We went to dinner together in the great hall and I wore my blue dress that mum mad for me I hope he liked it anyway, I asked him if he liked me and he told me he loves me so I kissed him. Hopefully it means we're dating now._

After writing that I read that throw I couldn't help but think _ow my god, hiccups made me soft_ but then the weirdest this happened, I didn't care. Me Astrid hofferson didn't care if she was soft this was a weird feeling but then I realized It felt good. I heard hiccup finally come in, come u stair and enter his room then I went to sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up got dressed then came downstairs to see hiccup oiling his metal leg. I decided to play it cool and act like nothing happened. "Morning hiccup" he looked up and gave me a worm smile that made my heart melt "morning Astrid did you sleep well?" he asked and I smiled back at him "yes thanks for asking" I replied instantly finding it harder to stay cool. He stood up and took a step towards me which made my smile widen. Soon we were inches apart, I could feel his worm breath on my face and soon he closed the gap and kisses me. _HE KISSED ME_. All I could do was kiss him back. When we broke apart we gave each other worm smiles "I love you" was all I could muster "I love you too" he replied. Seconds later the door shot open and my dad walked in obviously drunk "ASTSID YOUR COMING HOME NOW" he yelled grabbing my hair as he started to drag me out he room till hiccup pulled me away from him and stood in front of me. "SHES STAYING HEAR" he yelled and I couldn't help but smile at who he would just stand up for me even though it could hurt him "NO SHES COMING WITH ME HOME, NOW" my dad said again but I'd had enough "NO IM NOT IM STAYING WITH HICCUP" I yelled taking hiccup hand and I could see the anger grow on his face then he lifted his axe and charged at me and I closed my eyes and waited for the hit but it never came and when I opened my eyes I saw hiccup on the floor in a puddle of blood with my dad's axe in his hip. I fell to my knee and started to cry "hi-iccup d- don't go don't le-leave" I cried taking his hand I could hear my dad calling for help realizing what he had done "I'll never leave you I love you, remember?" I gave him a little nod as Stoick came running in. Stoick picked hiccup up. He carried him out of side and the guards tided up my dad and took him to the dongon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astrid's p.o.v**

I've stood outside the healers for a few hours now and no one came out and I'm scared and hope he's ok.

_He took that shoot for me. I can't believe it he cares so much for me and now I've gotten him hurt because I'm so stubborn and-_

My torts were interrupted buy Stoick walking out the healer's house. He was mad but not distort and I hope that means he's ok or at least alive "is he ok?" I ask. He looks at me and his expression softened "he's ok for now. What happened?" he asked and I looked down ashamed of what my dad did "my dad was drunk and he came in to hiccup's house angry and wanted me to come home and I said no so he lost it and went to hit me with I axe but hiccup took the blow and saved me" as I said that a tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek as the memory played back in my head. Stoick put and hand on my solder "you should go get some rest he should be up tomorrow" with that he went back into the healer's house and I turned and walked back to hiccups house, to my room.

After about hour of trying to sleep I gave up and got out of bed when I realize something, my stuffs still at my house. I put on my boots and go outside. As I approach my house I decided it would be easier to sneak in I mean I really don't want to face my mum after what happened so I sneak in throw my old bedroom window and put all my stuff in the bag I left under my old bed. When I had my stuff I climbed back down and head to the barn that was attached to my old house to see stormfly my dragon laying there asleep. I slowly walk forward and gently wake her "stormfly come on your moving" I wisped and stormfly slow stood up and I head her back to hiccups house. As soon as we enter stormfly almost run to the fire and go back to sleep. I let out a small larth then go back upstairs to my room and fall to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed then ran to the healers to see hiccup. The healer let me in and I ran to his side. He looked at me and smiled but I could see the pain in his eyes "ow my god hiccup I'm so sorry if I -" he stopped me by placing his finger on my lips "Astrid it's not your fault its was you dad don't blame yourself for what he did" hiccup said in a weak voice tat I could tell was full of love but also pain. Felt tears in my eye seeing him like this _why did he have to take that hit for me?_ I asked myself.


End file.
